


First Kiss

by idy



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Awkward, Cute, First Kiss, Fluffy, Middle School, Multi, Sweet, learning experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idy/pseuds/idy
Summary: Your first kiss is important. It’s something you will always remember. It’s something your fellow peers ask about constantly throughout the duration of middle and high school. You’re defined by your first kiss.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my second one shot, I really like how this one came out. I think it's sweet and it came out very cute. Again, like my other work this will be on my tumblr woahpeaches.

Your first kiss is important. It’s something you will always remember. It’s something your fellow peers ask about constantly throughout the duration of middle and high school. You’re defined by your first kiss.

Andi’s first kiss was with Jonah, it was short and and awkward. Ruined by Andi’s giggles. Both flushed red from embarrassment with matching awkward grins. Buffy and Cyrus standing in the background pretending to not watch them. In the moment they hadn’t minded the clashing of teeth and awkward fumbling. Thinking back on it, it had not been the most perfect of kisses.

Andi’s second first kiss was with Amber, who funnily enough shared her first kiss with Jonah. There was less fumbling, they fit together like two perfect pieces. It was almost as if instinct. It was absolutely perfect. It happened in Andi’s room, neither of them had planned it or even knew their feelings. It was as if a scene out of a movie, they were on the floor. Andi painting Amber’s nails as they chatted, talking about boys. Then Amber did it. Said she thinks she likes girls too. Taking a chance, Andi pushed forward and kissed her. Neither girl regretted their first kiss with Jonah, it was a learning experience for them both and now just a distant memory faded behind the many kisses they share together.

Buffy’s first kiss was with Marty. She was angry. He had avoided her for days after admitting his true feelings and she had rejected them. She was angry at him. How dare he ignore her? He had become one of her best friends, and just to throw it all away over something so small upset her. She missed him. After having a long talk with Cyrus, she knew what she had to do. She confronted him, grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him. It was short, admittedly a bit off centered. She had smirked at him, her cheeks just a red as his. She walked away, smiling as she heard his footsteps running to catch up with her.

Buffy’s first kiss was with Marty, and he was her only first kiss. She hadn’t shared any other first kiss with anyone else and she wouldn’t have it any other way. As long as Marty made that dumb face every time after she kisses him.

Cyrus’s first kiss was with Iris. It was sweet and he was proud. He went around telling all his friends. Then he just wasn’t so proud. He figured out his sexuality, and he understood why he wanted everyone to know that he, Cyrus Goodman had kissed a girl. He was trying to subconsciously prove to himself that he was straight. For a long time he didn’t even want to talk about his first kiss with Iris. Did it even count? He had kissed a girl and he was gay. Did that break any rules?

Cyrus’s second first kiss was with TJ. It was on the basketball court, after practice had cleared out. Cyrus had sat through practice to wait for Buffy but Marty had the same idea. So Cyrus stuck around to wait for TJ. After noticing him, TJ had convinced Cyrus to practice free throws. He wasn’t too sure how they ended up kissing. He had frustratingly threw the ball, hoping that TJ was serious it was finally the last one. They both had watched the ball perfectly fall through the basket. 

Cyrus learned from his boyfriend that while his first kiss was important for him to grow up, it didn’t change who he was. Without his first kiss with Iris he might have not discovered he was gay until later on in life. He would have denied it for longer. Without already having his first kiss, he may not had the courage to kiss TJ.

Sure, your first kiss may be important now, but your second or third, maybe even your tenth first kiss with someone will be much, much better. You’re not defined by your first kiss.


End file.
